El mejor regalo
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: El chico solo afirmó el agarre de sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura. —Eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, Sakura.


.

Entre mis archivos encontré este corto que hice para el cumpleaños de Shaoran que al final nunca subí por estar metida con el de "Las Flores Dicen" así que aquí les va :)

.

* * *

 **El Mejor regalo**

 **Palabras:698**

* * *

Sigilosamente una figura surco los cielos que poco a poco iban tiñéndose de anaranjado por la eminente salida del sol. Cuando divisó su destino apresuró su magia para bajar con elegancia hasta el piso tres de aquel complejo de departamentos. En cuanto ambos pies tocaron el suelo, la magia brillo en su espalda regresando al colorido listón a su forma de carta.

—Gracias, Flight —susurró. Acomodó el bolso que traía en el hombro y miró la hora de su celular.

 _«6:50»_

Si no se equivocaba, su objetivo ya debería estar despierto. Dejó con cuidado el bolso en el suelo y abrió el chat que compartía con él.

« _¡Buenos días!»_ envió con una sonrisa y espero que respondiera pronto para así tocar el timbre. Para su suerte, ésta no llegó en llegar.

 _«Buenos días, Sakura»_

 _«¿Ya te levantaste?»_ preguntó mordiéndose el dedo pulgar derecho.

 _«Sí. Estaba por ir a prepararme el desayuno.»_

 _«¿Tan temprano?»_ volvió a preguntar, ¿a qué hora se había despertado hoy?

 _«Mi madre, mis hermanas y Wei me llamaron muy temprano.»_

« _Ya veo_ » envió y tras mirar el _"301"_ que adornaba la puerta sobre el apellido de Shaoran, volvió a escribir _«Te dejé un regalo en la puerta de su departamento, ¿podrías ir a verlo?»_

 _«¿Qué?»_ no recibió más que eso como respuesta. Luego, los pasos se sintieron más cerca, así que Sakura buscó en el bolso un paquete y se alistó justo cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta sorprendido de encontrarla ahí.

—¡Muy Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran! —exclamó extendiéndole el paquete envuelto en papel verde.

—Sakura —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco— Gracias —musitó mientras tomaba el presente de la mano de la castaña.

—Como es un día tan especial —levantó el lazo del bolso que tenía a sus pies—, decidí venir a tomar desayuno contigo, antes de irnos al instituto. Espero que no te incomode —el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura amplió aún más la sonrisa de Shaoran al igual que el sonrojo en ambas mejillas. Se corrió de la puerta para dejar pasar a la muchacha.

—Pasa —le dijo, y Sakura sonriendo ingresó al departamento para que Shaoran cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos. Mientras ella ingresaba, él no podía sacar la vista del regalo que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Puedo ocupar tu cocina? —le preguntó. Ya con la luz de la casa, pudo notar que al igual que él, ya vestía el uniforme escolar y un bolso negro que tenía en sus manos.

—Sí, pero… —iba a seguir hablando de la chica salió disparada a la cocina, sin escuchar ninguna palabra más _. ¿Había ido a prepararle el desayuno también_? Con aquella resolución en la cabeza, salió hacia la cocina a ver que planeaba. Cuando llegó, la vio colocándose un delantal blanco que encontró colgado y observó la mesada. ¿Eso era pastel? Se acercó más y sí, definitivamente era una tarta de chocolate, la miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

—La hice anoche con mi papá —le sonrió, quitándola de la caja para que la pudiera apreciar mejor—. Tuve que volar muy despacio de mi casa hasta la tuya para no echarla a perder —apenada, llevó la mano a su nuca. Shaoran solo la miró embelesado, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. _¿Cómo podía ser así?_ Prácticamente lo tenía atrapado en sus manos.

No dijo nada, solo la abrazó, sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

—¿Shaoran? —exclamó.

El chico solo afirmó el agarre de sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura.

—Eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, Sakura.

Sakura escuchó eso con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y los cerró para responder el abrazo, pero se separó de él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Tengo algo que hacer! —revolvió el bolso que traía y sacó de ella una larga vela verde, la colocó en la torta y la prendió— ¡Listo! —dijo, y la tomó para ponerla frente a Shaoran— ¡Pide un deseo!

Shaoran la observó, miró la vela que chispeaba en el pastel de chocolate y sin pensarlo mucho, sopló la llama de la vela.

Después de todo, solo tenía un deseo y era que la sonrisa de la chica frente a él, no desapareciera nunca.


End file.
